Jack's New Heart
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: My version on how Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart should have ended. Told from Acacia's point of view. It gets happier by the end.


So I just fished watching 'Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart' and hated the ending of it. So I quickly looked up fanfictions for this movie and only found two. I have decided to make another ending for this movie. This is told from Acacia's point of view.

His body fell limp. I no longer heard the wonderful sound of his ticking heart. I started to cry. What am I supposed to do? How am I going to go on knowing that I could have saved him? Knowing that the boy I have loved for so long had died because he wouldn't let me save him? I buried my face into his lifeless chest and cried some more.

"Why? Jack, why didn't you let me save you?" I cried into his chest.

"Because he wanted to save you," a female voice spoke. I quickly sat up and grabbed my glasses. Miss Madeleine was kneeling down next to Jack and myself. She was semitransparent too. Perhaps a spirit? "If you would have wound up his heart, it would have burst and killed both of you." I looked over to my lifeless love and start crying again.

"Can you bring him back?" I asked the mother witch. She shook her head. My chest felt so tight, like someone was squeezing everything out of me.

"But there is still a way to save him." I stared at her, my hope renewed. There might actually be a way to save my Jack! "Do you truly love him?" She asked. I quickly nodded my head, not even thinking about hesitating. "Are you willing to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"Yes," I whispered. My hope was making it hard for me to talk. Miss Madeleine uncovered a small ice cube that was in the shape of a heart and placed it in my hands.

"Place this inside of his clock and you will have him back so long as you take good care of him," the kind witch said. I was so happy that I started crying.

"Thank you Miss Madeleine," I say to her with so much joy I thought I would burst. She nodded before disappearing with the wind. I looked back at my Jack and reached for the face of his clock heart. It took me a bit to open it without the key but I eventually got it to open. He had lost so many gears that there was a small spot just big enough for the ice heart that Miss Madeleine had given me. I gentle placed the heart in the empty spot and closed the face. I waited for something, anything, to happen. To tell me that I have my Jack back. Nothing happened though. I was becoming scared and started crying again. I covered my face with my hands and began to cry even more. I heard movement but I didn't care. Well, I didn't care until someone tried to move hands. I looked up to see who it was and was happily surprised to see my Jack alive. I tackled him with a hug and he laughed.

"So this isn't a dream?" He asked playfully. I shook my head.

"No, you are very much alive, Jack." We began to kiss but he pulled away and held onto where he clock used to be. Wait! Where did his clock go? Then it hit me. Her last gift to her son was to give him a heart that would never physically come apart. He could use his emotions without the worry of his heart breaking. He was still confused. "The last gift from your mother," I explained. He seemed to understand because he smiled and pulled me into another kiss. We stayed like that before we both started shivering from the cold. He grabbed my bag and helped me up and then we started walking to his house. I notice something gleaming in the snow so I picked it up. It was the key to his heart. I smiled before putting it into my coat. Jack smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the house.

One Year Later

Jack and I soon were married after that day. Joe would occasionally try to woo me back but I would just slam the door in his face. I now help around the house and anyone who needed help. Jack and I soon picked up where Miss Madeleine left off. Jack's grandfather was soon up and walking again and Miss Madeleine's cat also came back. Joe was later caught by the police because he tried to kidnap a poor girl who looked very similar to me.

"Acacia, do you know where the flour went to?" My husband asked. It was his turn to make breakfast today.

"It should still be in the cupboard." The due date for the baby that I am holding inside of me was going to be soon. Melies and his 'two wives in one' are the god parents. Speaking of Melies, he is supposed to be visiting sometime soon too. It may be a small family but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Breakfast is ready," Jack says as he places the plates on the table and a saucer of milk down for the cat. I got up from the chair by the window and sat across from my husband. We began to happily eat our food.

The True The End

Please review and tell me what you think of it. I take any kind of reviews. I hope you like this version of of the ending. Don't forget to stay human! 


End file.
